WITHOUT YOU
by yuki-souma
Summary: chapter 5 up. Los alumnos de la orden negra tienen un oscuro futuro aguardando por ellos, destinados a donar sus órganos hasta completar pues para eso fueron creados, pero esto no les impide sentir... ¿o si? AU. Yullen, Lavlena. Basado en NEVER LET ME GO
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: **

Este fanfic es un universo alterno basado en el mundo del libro NEVER LET ME GO de KAZUO ICHIGURO, el cual es un libro maravilloso y les aconsejo lo lean si es que les llama la atención ésta historia.

Los personajes con los que se narra la historia pertenecen a la creación de la maravillosa HOSHINO KATSURA, autora de la serie -man.

Los títulos de los capítulos son inspirados por las canciones de la banda HOT CHELLE RAE.

Mis agradecimientos a mi querida hermanita que hizo de mi beta para corregir mis errores.

Ahora sin más interrupciones, los invito a leer y a por favor dejar algún comentario para mejorar la narración de la historia, o ver si continuarla. Gracias.

**WITHOUT YOU: **

HEART

Es difícil pensar en un futuro, cuando se sabe cómo ha de acabar. Ésa era la situación de nosotros, los alumnos de la orden oscura, pero a pesar de ello, aún conociéndolo, nadie acababa por aceptar del todo nuestro destino, aun cuando sabíamos que no podríamos hacer nada contra este. _Nuestro destino había sido sellado desde el momento en que nos habían traído a éste mundo_. Yo mismo, aunque en el fondo era consciente de cómo todo iba a acabar –no era como si fuese algo que se pudiera evitar, ya que se nos recordaba a diario cuán importantes éramos, cuán diferentes a otros niños de nuestra edad que no fueran parte de la orden-, el tener conocimiento de ello no me impedía sonreír. No llevaba mucho tiempo en ése lugar, a diferencia de otros alumnos yo había sido transferido hacia poco, más bien, había sido abandonado en éste lugar por mi maestro, que a pesar de ser supuestamente mi cuidador, en lugar de protegerme lo que hacía era meterme en sus problemas, por lo cual para mí fue un gran alivio llegar a la orden.

El lugar era verdaderamente siniestro a los ojos de un extraño; un lugar frio y con muros grises de piedra, sin embargo para sus habitantes resultaba lo suficientemente acogedor como para ser llamado un_ hogar_; durante mi llegada no había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos, sino por murmullos en los corredores, miradas mezcla de temor y desagrado y una en particular que incluso ahora con el paso de tantos años, no consigo descifrar. Fue esa mirada, fueron ésas dos orbes oscuras las primeras en acercarse a mí, por un momento pude ver en ellas una emoción tan fuerte que sus ojos parecían irradiar las llamas del mismísimo infierno, aunque en el cabo de unos segundos, se volvió tan fría como un iceberg. Ese chico de rasgos finos, sin dejar de ser masculinos era Kanda; quién a diferencia del resto, no dudo en acercarse a mi e incluso llegar a amenazarme con una katana. Antes mi maestro me había mencionado que en la orden oscura le otorgaban gran importancia a los deportes, gracias a los beneficios que éstos brindaban a la salud de los alumnos; yo mismo era bastante ágil y esperaba hallar lo mismo en los alumnos del lugar, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarme con una persona como él. Apenas pude evadir su katana, preguntándome mientras gotas de sudor se empezaban a formar en mi rostro, cómo era que permitían a sus alumnos poseer armamento, siendo que la principal preocupación de la orden era la salud de sus alumnos. Trague saliva, suspirando aliviado al ver como una chica de dos coletas separaba al chico japonés de mí, sonrojándome un poco al pensar que siendo mi primer día en el lugar no había empezado nada bien.

Tiempo después llego el director de la institución con una sonrisa tan enorme que llegaba a resultar intimidante a pesar del tono bobalicón de su voz y la amabilidad de sus palabras. Se hallaba en mi propia naturaleza el desconfiar de las personas, en parte por la historia de vida que llevaba hasta ése momento. Creo que la infancia te marca irremediablemente e influye enormemente en como serás años después, en mi caso, incluso ahora conociendo por años y años a las personas que frecuento me es difícil confiar del todo, pero por aquellos años, ésta característica de mi persona estaba mucho más marcada y al mismo tiempo se mantenía mucho más oculta a los ojos de los demás. El director, Komui Lee, hizo su breve aparición para darme la bienvenida a la orden negra, la cual sería la única bienvenida que recibiría. Momentos después sería su hermana, Lenalee Lee, quien había resultado ser la chica que me había ayudado hacia unos momentos y también la que me guiaría mostrándome todo el lugar con una sonrisa cordial, escoltándome hasta mi cuarto para luego marcharse deseándome suerte. En aquel momento no comprendí porque la necesitaría, pero días después sus palabras comenzarían a cobrar sentido para mí.

Al ser un nuevo alumno no comprendía del todo como todo funcionaba en el lugar por lo cual cometí bastantes errores que tuve que pagar después, notando cuan diferente resultaba del resto, no solo por mi aspecto físico, sino por las diferencias que existían conmigo y los demás alumnos. A diferencia de ellos, yo me hallaba informado sobre de quién procedía mi cuerpo, cual era la ocupación de esa persona e incluso su nombre: _Neah Walker,_ a pesar de ello y de manejar tanta información sobre mi procedencia a diferencia del resto, no tenía la menor idea de que ocurriría conmigo en el futuro; pero el resto de los alumnos no veía aquella desventaja, sino todas las diferencias que existían entre _el chico nuevo_ y ellos. En primer lugar, debido a mi aspecto físico era imposible pasar desapercibido, por más que hubieran ocasiones en que lo único que deseaba era volverme invisible y fundirme con las paredes del lugar; mi cabello era blanco con reflejos platinados, mis ojos grises y mi piel pálida, con una cicatriz surcando la mitad de mi rostro, acabando en forma de una estrella de cinco puntas invertida; no resultaba una imagen muy común en aquel lugar –ni en ningún otro-, además de ello, estaban las condiciones diferentes en las que se me trataba; no es que hubiera diferencias en el trato de los maestros, pero yo, a diferencia del resto recibía a la enfermera en mi propio cuarto para la realización de los exámenes físicos de salud y poseía una pequeña habitación para mí mismo, mientras que ellos debían compartir cuarto entre tres personas lo que les quitaba la privacidad y debían pasar mucho tiempo haciendo fila para la realización del chequeo médico y de la enfermera, lo que despertó el inicio de su odio hacia mí.

Cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos se formaba silencio, mientras sentía miradas furiosas posándose sobre mi; por aquellos tiempos para evitarlo solía usar una chaqueta con gorro y caminar mirando hacia el piso, lo que no resulto muy bien, pues solía chocar contra los demás alumnos de la orden, dándoles con ello la excusa perfecta para golpearme y desquitar así parte de su odio hacia mí y de sus propias frustraciones. A pesar de ello y de todos los abusos sufridos de su parte, no guardo rencor alguno hacia ninguno de ellos, su forma de reaccionar, por muy ilógica que resultara, era más bien la mejor solución que podían encontrar para liberar la tensión con la que vivían día a día y el dejarme en el piso, les ayudaba a perder el temor que se ocultaba tras sus miradas, el temor a tener cercano a ellos algo distinto al resto. Se preguntarán que tenían en común los alumnos de la orden oscura, pues bien, en el lugar que me hallaba era el cuartel general de esta institución y en ella todos sus alumnos eran educados en las ciencias básicas y con mayor ahínco en las artes y deporte, ya que se pensaba, fomentaban la armonía y beneficiaban la salud de los alumnos, y la salud, como ya he dicho era lo principal en ése lugar, pues de ésta dependían las _donaciones_.

Las donaciones eran el destino inevitable de todos y cada uno de los alumnos del lugar al cumplir los dieciocho -y una vez hubieran finalizado su trabajo de cuidador- consistía en realizar su primera donación, a menos que fuera decidido por los altos mandos que tras cumplir con los requisitos, continuaran siendo cuidadores durante una mayor cantidad de tiempo, en éste caso, aplazaban el tiempo de sus donaciones mientras se encargaban de cuidar a los donantes. Eso era algo de lo que no se podía escapar, era parte del conocimiento general y sin embargo era un tema prohibido para todos sus alumnos, por un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso del que yo, como alumno externo, carecía de conocimiento, pero que no tardaría en aprender a la fuerza.

Durante una de las clases del maestro Tiedoll, éstas habían sido nombradas mientras éste realizaba un caluroso discurso sobre la importancia del arte como medio para mostrar nuestra alma, que era algo tan importante para las donaciones como lo era la salud de nuestro cuerpo, ya que sin el correcto equilibrio físico y mental no se podría conseguir éxito en éstas. Por aquel entonces solía escuchar el tema de las donaciones una y otra vez, y me sentía incómodo al notar que nadie hacia preguntas al respecto, por lo que asumí que todos debían estar enterados respecto a qué se trataban –y así era, en parte- por lo cual me arme de valor sin pensarlo dos veces, levantándome de mi asiento para preguntarle:

**-Señor Tiedoll, he escuchado mencionar una y otra vez el tema de las donaciones, pero ¿Qué son las donaciones?**

El maestro Tiedoll era uno muy querido dentro de la orden, no solo porque a todos les gustara la clase de arte y la oportunidad de crear con sus propias manos, sino porque el maestro era extremadamente amable y era visto para muchos, sino la mayoría, como una figura paternal; por lo que no tarde en notar mi error al sentir las miradas dirigirse nuevamente hacia mí, mirándome con furia como si hubiera dicho el peor de los insultos al maestro favorito del lugar. El maestro se conservaba apacible como siempre, soltando un suspiro, mirándonos a todos con cariño, aunque sus ojos demostraban algo de dolor.

**-No se molesten con Allen-kun, supongo que todos se lo preguntan**-murmuró, recorriendo los rostros de todos lentamente con la mirada, sin cambiar su expresión serena. **– Ya se les ha dicho, que ustedes son jóvenes especiales, que deben poner mayor atención que a las ciencias a cuidar de su salud, también saben que esto tiene que ver con las donaciones, pues bien, hasta aquí no creo que tengan dudas. Respecto a las donaciones…-**se mantuvo en silencio por un momento en el cual me atreví a observar a cada uno de mis compañeros notando como se tensaban para luego relajarse un poco y cuando pensaba que no seguiría hablando, recobro el habla**-Se les ha dicho que comenzarán a hacerlas en su mayoría a los dieciocho años, mis niños, a partir de entonces comenzaran a cumplir con la razón con las que se les trajo a este mundo… y eso es que empezarán a donar uno a uno sus órganos vitales, hasta que… **

El maestro volvió a callar, esta vez porque estaba llorando. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, siendo ésta la primera vez que veía a un hombre mayor llorar, aun procesando la información que se nos había entregado y comprendiendo recién entonces el porqué de ese acuerdo silencioso entre los demás de no tocar ese tema jamás. Me mordí el labio inferior al ver como el maestro anunciaba el fin de la clase y abandonaba la habitación, giré el rostro para ver al resto de mis compañeros, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo toda mi columna; parecía que todo el ambiente animoso de la clase se hubiera arruinado, el aire se sentía pesado y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, un silencio como el que sigue tras la muerte de una persona.

**-Che, viejo idiota, no dijo nada que no supiéramos**

Mire a Kanda sorprendido de verlo hablar, rara vez alzaba la voz para decir algo, mucho menos cuando el ambiente estaba tan silencioso como ahora, ya que parecía agradable y sin embargo, era él quien ahora cortaba de algún modo el ambiente de tensión, cuando en general esa era la función de Lavi, quien se hallaba curiosamente silencioso. El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia mí, mirándome por unos momentos para luego abandonar igualmente el salón, seguido de lejos por el pelirrojo que había vuelto a la normalidad y lanzaba gritos para hacer que el japonés lo esperara sin logro alguno en ello.

Entonces tenía catorce años y llevaba casi un año en la orden, a pesar de ser amable con todos no lograba entablar amistad con nadie, principalmente por las diferencias que existían entre nosotros. La diferencia que marcaba en gran parte el muro que nos separaba era que yo había estado afuera, mientras que ellos habían estado en la orden negra desde que tenían memoria, pero ellos no sabían que mis memorias de afuera eran más bien agridulces, aunque la mayoría de mi infancia la había pasado llena de abusos trabajando en un circo, hasta ser encontrado por Mana, el hermano de Neah, hasta que éste murió y fue entonces cuando quede a cargo de Cross, mi maestro, hasta llegar a la orden. Al igual que el resto de los alumnos de la orden, yo también había sido un experimento de la compañía Inocencia, que según me había dicho Cross, se encargaba de crear clones humanos de otras personas de grandes ingresos económicos, ya fueran científicos, figuras políticas, o famosos de la música y el cine, para que en caso de éstos tener algún tipo de accidente o de tener falla en algún órgano, brindarle los órganos compatibles que residían en nuestros cuerpos. En mi caso, mi cuerpo había sido diseñado para poder realizar un mayor número de donaciones que el resto, era un modelo de prueba simplemente, por ello tenia aquella marca en el rostro; por lo que sabía Neah había invertido mucho dinero para que fuera creado de ese modo y es que al parecer su hermano tenía múltiples fallas orgánicas, por lo que necesitaría varias donaciones en el futuro. Además de ello se encontraba su brazo izquierdo que siempre ocultaba debido a su coloración rojiza y aspecto deforme, eso había sido consecuencia de las mismas alteraciones que le habían hecho a su cuerpo en la compañía.

Mi relación con Kanda había sido desde el inicio diferente a la que tenía con los demás, de algún modo, siempre acababa metiéndome en problemas con él, ya fuera por ocupar su asiento en el comedor, por chocar en el pasillo con él, por pasar delante de su cuarto, siempre había alguna excusa para discutir. Nuestra relación no era de las mejores y no se podía definir de ningún modo, solo nos dedicábamos a discutir cada vez que nos veíamos o a hacer competencias en la clase de deportes –aún cuando yo fuera menor que él, compartíamos las mismas clases-, pero de un modo u otro, acabo siendo la única persona con la que más me relacionaba durante mi primer año en la orden negra. Cuando cumplí quince años, ya llevábamos un largo tiempo llamándonos por motes como _"Bakanda"_ y _"Moyashi",_ y fue entonces también que empecé a relacionarme con más personas; al llevar más de un año en la orden, mis compañeros se habían acostumbrado a mi constante presencia y las miradas de odio por los pasillos se habían reducido, ahora también conversaba con el amigo de Kanda, Lavi y la hermana del director Komui, Lenalee.

**-¡Moyashi-chan! –**gritó anímicamente el pelirrojo corriendo con los brazos extendidos por los pasillos chocando a una que otra pareja que se estaba besando por el lugar. Yo iba caminando lentamente junto a Lenalee que me mostraba un disco de música que había conseguido en los _saldos_. Los saldos eran el lugar en el cual podías conseguir cosas del exterior, la mayoría eran objetos usados o rotos, pero si tenias suerte podías encontrar algo verdaderamente bueno como al parecer era lo que había conseguido Lenalee gracias a los tickets que había recibido por sus trabajos de arte.

**-Allen-kun, tienes que escuchar esta canción-**me dijo apuntando a la parte posterior del disco animosamente, sin notar que Lavi ya había llegado y se encontraba ya en medio de nosotros mirándonos con una sonrisa picara.

**-¡Oh!, ¿arruino su momento a solas?-**preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo que Lenalee y yo nos sonrojáramos, mirándonos el uno al otro. Solté un suspiro negando con la cabeza.

**-¡Lavi!-**le llamamos al mismo tiempo Lenalee y yo, mientras me libraba de su abrazo ella se encargaba de jalarle la oreja. **–Lenalee solo me enseñaba este disco que consiguió en los saldos-**comenté inspeccionando el objeto por cada milímetro que podía ver, sonriendo al ver el brillo y los colores de arcoíris en la parte posterior del disco, lo volví a colocar en su caja, leyendo el nombre de la canción que decía Lenalee _"THE DISTANCE", _cuando sentí pasos tras de mí, girando el rostro. **–Ah, solo eres tú, Bakanda. **

**-Tsk, tan temprano y armando alboroto, moyashi-**murmuro, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de molestia. Yo también fruncí en ceño, apretando un tanto fuerte el disco que por fortuna estaba en su caja. Me mordí el labio inferior, a lo largo de ese año si bien me había acostumbrado a tratar así con Kanda, había algo que me molestaba y encogía mi pecho cada vez que lo veía, aun cuando no podía definir con precisión que era aquello, y también cada vez que lo veía recordaba lo poco que le faltaba para volverse cuidador y luego donante, hasta _completar_. Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos y no repare en cuánto tiempo llevaba en silencio hasta oír a Kanda repetir aquel molesto mote y escuchar la voz lejana de Lenalee, como si se tratase de un eco. **–Que es Allen, ¡A-L-L-E-N!**

**-Allen-kun...-**murmuró Lenalee, mirándome con preocupación, pero sabía como solucionarlo: me rasque el cabello de manera despreocupada, sonriéndole dulcemente a modo de disculpa mientras pensaba rápidamente en una excusa.

**-Disculpa Lenalee, me había distraído con el disco y entonces pensé en que debo poner más esfuerzo en los trabajos de arte…-**comenté lo último con un suspiro algo teatral, aunque no era una mentira. Mis trabajos de arte eran dignos de un alumno de siete años pero yo ya tenía quince y mis habilidades, en lo que a pintura se trataba en realidad apestaban, no habían mejorado en lo más mínimo por más empeño que pusiera en ello, al menos era bueno tocando el piano, cosa que se daba con naturalidad para mí, lo cual no era extraño pues Mana me había contado una vez que Neah era un músico muy popular, pero, no se podía cambiar música por tickets para conseguir algo en los saldos, por lo cual el año anterior y éste mismo me había ausentado a aquel evento.

**-¡Oh!, ¿en serio lo pensabas Allen?, ¿Es por los saldos?, recuerdo que la otra vez habías decidido rendirte con ello-**comentó el pelirrojo que gozaba de una estupenda memoria, ensanche mi sonrisa pensando en que mi excusa no servía de mucho si Lavi estaba allí, cuando fui interrumpido afortunadamente por Kanda.

**-Che, apestas en arte.**

**-¡Oh, lo lamento!, no todos podemos ser tan "sensibles" con el arte como tu Ba-ka-n-da-**le dije con tono burlesco, y aunque lo que decía no tenía sentido alguno, sabía que obtendría una respuesta absurda de vuelta y como bonus, me libraría del interrogatorio de Lavi.

**-Ahí van otra vez…-**murmuró Lavi cogiéndose el cabello con una desesperación demasiado exagerada, mientras Lenalee soltaba un largo suspiro, volteándose a Lavi para hablar con él, como últimamente solía hacer mientras Kanda y yo seguíamos con nuestra discusión de todos los días.

**-Qué dices moyashi…-**murmuró con una voz peligrosamente baja**-repítelo**

**-¡Que eres una **_**señorita "**_**sensible" Bakanda!**

**-Vas a morir…-**le oí decir con una sonrisa, entonces trague saliva, al parecer me había metido con él cuando estaba de pésimo humor, por lo que retrocedí unos pasos con las manos en alto en signo de rendición sin perder la sonrisa mientras sentía mi corazón golpeteando con fuerza sobre mi pecho.

**-Kanda… aparta a mugen, recuerda que lo más importante es la salud…**

**-Cierra el pico, voy a cortarte esa lengua tuya, seguro que nadie la necesita…-**me dijo con una sonrisa sádica, estrellándome contra la pared mientras me cogía del cuello del abrigo que llevaba puesto, para luego subir esa misma mano hacia mi mentón, sosteniéndome con firmeza. Le mire a los ojos sin ningún temor, notando un brillo desconocido para mí en esa mirada impenetrable, pero que fue desapareciendo mientras aflojaba el agarre, haciendo chasquear la lengua para luego largarse del lugar.

**-¡¿Yuu-chan, no te quedarás a comer con nosotros?**

Le oí preguntar en vano a Lavi, pues sabía que la persona que se alejaba de nosotros con paso firme y la mirada hacia el frente, nunca miraría hacia atrás.

Luego de aquel incidente mi ya extraña relación con Kanda se había vuelto aún peor. Yo hacia lo posible para evitar iniciar peleas con él, pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba otra forma de acercarme a él que fuera distinta a esa, aunque tampoco entendía porque quería acercarme a alguien como él. Buscaba excusas para mi mismo que explicasen mi comportamiento, que si bien podrían ser totalmente veraces y parecieran objetivas, no dejaban de ser eso, una excusa. La que comúnmente me planteaba a mi mismo era la de que lo hacía porque Lavi y Lenalee ahora se habían hecho novios, luego de intentar convencer durante meses a Komui, éste había accedido ya que sería su último año antes de irse a las cabañas a redactar su informe, en donde nos quedábamos un año o más, dependiendo de las tramitaciones de la orden, aprendiendo más sobre el mundo exterior para luego prepararnos para ser cuidadores y de ser buenos en ello, aplazar un poco el tiempo hasta la primera donación.

Los cuidadores se encargan de tener en las mejores condiciones posibles a los donantes, intentar mantener sus ánimos, reducir sus temores ante las donaciones y de intentar que los donantes alcancen el máximo número de donaciones posible antes de completar.

No me podía imaginar a Kanda como cuidador por esos tiempos, sin embargo resulto ser uno bastante bueno, desconozco cuales métodos utilizara, pero sus donantes siempre llegaban hasta la cuarta donación antes de completar. Por esas fechas Kanda también había cambiado su comportamiento hacia mí, quizás fuera porque sabía que se iría pronto a las cabañas, sea cual fuese su motivo, el asunto era que jamás acababa una pelea, si bien antes terminábamos a golpes por el piso para luego ser severamente reprendidos por la enfermera jefa –una de las mujeres más intimidantes que conocería en mi vida-, ahora por el contrario, ni siquiera llegábamos a los golpes, lo máximo a lo que llegábamos era a acortar la distancia y jalar la ropa, pero nunca, nunca contacto de piel contra piel, parecía un acuerdo tácito entre ambos.

Al estar así las cosas, pasaba más tiempo solo, de un modo similar a como era cuando apenas había llegado, entablaba una que otra conversación con las personas que conocía, pero no era para nada igual a las conversaciones que tenia con mis amigos. En mis momentos de soledad los disfrutaba tocando el piano, del que me había obsesionado un poco, tocándolo día tras día, siempre la misma pieza musical que había venido a mi cabeza como si hubiera nacido con ella; había partido siendo una melodía, a la que luego le agregue la voz y paso a convertirse en una canción de cuna. Estuve actuando de la misma forma durante unas semanas, lo que me ayudo a calmar mi mente de los confusos sentimientos que me producía la mera presencia de Kanda, aunque quizás en lugar de la música, fuera el hecho de que durante esas semanas apenas nos veíamos, ya que al parecer él también intentaba evitarme, aunque no entendía el porqué de su actuar, por mi parte, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta del porqué de mi acelerado corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos, antes que nada agradecerles el apoyo a todos ustedes y espero no decepcionarlas con éste capítulo. Nuevamente, la historia se inspira en el libro y película NEVER LET ME GO, los personajes pertenecen a HOSHINO KATSURA, y el titulo de este capítulo, igual que el anterior son de la banda HOT CHELLE RAE. Gracias a mi hermanita por hacer de mi beta y corregirme mis fallas XD.

**WITHOUT YOU: **

THE DISTANCE

El tiempo paso rápidamente, luego de estar semanas escribiendo canciones agridulces, había por fin discernido cuáles eran mis sentimientos y me sentía preparado para confiar lo suficiente en Kanda como para decirle lo que sentía por él, pero el tiempo y espacio al parecer estaban en mi contra en aquel momento.

Había decidido que ese sería el día en que le diría lo que sentía, sin importar las consecuencias, después de todo, si no me atrevía jamás sabría la respuesta a mis dudas; así que me arme de valor y en ése momento me encontraba peinando mis cabellos y acomodando mi vestimenta frente a un pequeño espejo preparándome para ir a hablar con él cuando oí un crujido que se había producido al ser girado el pomo de la puerta, dibujándose tras de ella una figura familiar y que bastaba con verla para animarme un poco más el día.

**-Lenalee…-**la salude, acercándome hasta ella con una sonrisa sincera. Desde hacía un tiempo había empezado a tratarla con menos formalismos y más naturalidad, una muestra de que me había salido un poco de mi burbuja y que en ese entonces la consideraba a ella y a Lavi como si fueran mis hermanos. **–¿Le…?**

Iba a volver a llamarla cuando ella alzo el rostro, borrando con ello de inmediato mi sonrisa mientras se transformaba a una de preocupación; su mirada acuosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas hablaban por sí mismas. Alcé lentamente mi mano enguantada hasta rozar su mejilla recorriendo lentamente el camino que habían trazado con anterioridad sus lágrimas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella negó con la cabeza, apartándose un poco para luego darme un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que me estremeciera por un momento, aún no podía acostumbrarme del todo al contacto físico con otras personas.

**-Lenalee, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿le pasó algo a Lavi…?-**pregunté, rodeándola igualmente entre mis brazos, mi preocupación reflejándose en el tono de mi voz, esperando servirle de apoyo mientras liberaba sus lágrimas. La vi negar nuevamente con la cabeza, y dude un poco en continuar**-¿…Le pasó algo a Kanda?**

Algo en mi voz debió llamar su atención, pues tras pronunciar esas cinco últimas palabras termino por apartarse, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco, mirándome detenidamente por un momento, como si estuviera buscando algo hasta que finalmente sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para sí misma, mientras que yo la observaba allí sin enterarme de nada, sintiéndome cada vez más nervioso.

**-Me siento triste Allen-kun… -**me confesó finalmente luego de un momento de silencio, volviendo a mirarme al rostro mientras que yo esperaba a que continuara hablando, pues ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que así seria, se reflejaba en su mirada que si bien antes parecía tan frágil, ahora se alzaba con fuerza y decisión en terminar lo que fuera que iba a decir. **–Se que vas a molestarte con nosotros y espero que puedas perdonarnos algún día, pensaba que sería lo mejor mantener un poco las distancias entre nosotros….-**la mire sorprendido, empuñando firmemente mis manos mientras intentaba calmarme, esperando que no fuera a decir lo que tanto temía**. –No te preocupes…no es que hayas hecho nada malo Allen-kun, tú eres un buen chico-**me respondió cortando mi línea de pensamiento al acariciarme con sus delicadas manos el rostro, en un gesto maternal. La notaba tensa, por lo que le di una de mis sonrisas instándola a continuar con lo que fuera que quisiera decirme en ese momento. **–Pensamos que sería lo mejor, pero ahora no estoy tan segura y me arrepiento, creo que debimos pasar más tiempo todos juntos estos últimos días…**

**-¿Éstos últimos días…?-**repetí, acabando por comprender sus palabras, mientras asentía con la cabeza, sintiendo que con realizar ese simple movimiento la cabeza me daba vueltas. **–Entonces, ¿ya se van a las cabañas…? ¿Cuándo?**

**-Hoy mismo…-**Abrí los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo que la sangre se iba de mi cabeza, empalideciendo por unos instantes hasta que volví a reaccionar, debí haber colocado una expresión terrible pues el rostro de Lenalee no demostraba nada que no fuera preocupación, hasta que al fin salí de aquel trance **-¡Allen-kun! **

No me detuve a escucharla, no podía hacerlo, no podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa y que ya era momento de que partieran, de separarnos. El único pensamiento que rondaba mi cabeza era el nombre de Kanda, una y otra vez, mientras corría rápidamente por los pasillos, sin detenerme a dar disculpas aún si chocaba con la gente, en ese momento nada más importaba, solo tenía que encontrarle y pronto; rogaba mentalmente que si es que existía algún Dios, me permitiera verle aunque fuera una vez más. Lamentaba que la orden negra fuera un lugar tan grande; ya había recorrido todos y cada uno de los lugares que frecuentaba, sin hallarlo en ninguno de ellos, cometí entonces el error de aventurarme a lugares que no frecuentaba acabando por perderme, vagando por los pasillos sin tener consciencia de cuánto tiempo llevaba así; cuando Lenalee había ido a visitarme el sol se alzaba alto en los cielos, mientras que ahora que por fin hallaba una salida, el sol se ocultaba en las montañas, dejando tras de si un velo rojizo como la sangre. Baje la mirada, dejando que mis cabellos me ocultaran el rostro mientras me dejaba caer en el pasto sintiéndome derrotado, maldiciendo mil veces mi estupidez y mi falta de sentido de orientación, aunque más que nada lamentaba haber tardado tanto en comprender lo que sentía.

Luego de un breve momento, volví a levantarme, sobándome los ojos a pesar de no tener lágrimas que derramar, sentía como si mi corazón se estuviera partiendo en pedazos. Todas mis personas queridas, marchándose todas a la vez, ésta era la segunda vez que experimentaba tal cariño para luego ser despojado de él.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hasta el despacho del director Komui, golpeando apresuradamente la puerta para luego abrir; contemplando su rostro apagado me mantuve en silencio, aún sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta entre mis dedos.

**-Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee…-**nombre a cada uno con voz ronca, mientras intentaba contener mis emociones, apretando el pomo de la puerta con tanta fuerza que acabe temí llegara a romperlo, así que termine por soltarlo **–¿Sabe si ya se han ido…?**

Komui tardo bastante en recuperar el habla, pidiéndome finalmente que tomara asiento en un gran sofá rojo que se encontraba frente a su escritorio, hice como me solicitaba mientras observaba su rostro; parecía como si de repente hubiera envejecido, su frente tenía el ceño fruncido, formando pliegues en su piel que parecía haber perdido todo brillo y se me hacia tan seca como la arena, y ahí se mantenía en silencio, mirando distraídamente al tazón de conejo en el que usualmente Lenalee le servía su café, aún cuando este se encontrara vacio en esos instantes.

**-Allen-kun, se que aún eres un niño, pero al igual que el resto de los alumnos de la orden oscura, no eres como los niños del exterior, eso lo sabes bien, ¿no es así?-**alzó el rostro para mirar si le prestaba atención, a lo que simplemente asentí con la cabeza, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él, centrando mi total atención en su persona. Vi como se removía incómodo en su asiento, por lo cual supuse que lo que vendría seria una charla seria, se acomodo los lentes, mirando con tristeza el tazón mientras lo depositaba sobre la mesa con pesar**. –Voy a comenzar respondiendo a tu pregunta. Efectivamente, se han marchado…-** Volvió a realizar una pausa, de la cual estuve agradecido. Aun si antes de oírlo sabía que esas serian sus palabras, seguía siendo doloroso, baje la mirada hacia el piso por un momento, mientras alzaba mi voz pidiéndole que continuara, cuidando que no se notara lo roto que me sentía por dentro al hacerlo. **–Allen-kun, está bien que te sientas triste, ustedes eran muy buenos amigos…**

**-Aún lo somos… -**le respondí, mi voz sonando más dura de lo que hubiera querido, aún cuando Komui se hubiera mostrado tan amable conmigo. Seguía sintiendo dolor por su partida, era un dolor muy reciente, aún me sentía molesto porque no me hubieran dicho nada y lamentaba que ahora estuviéramos tan lejos pero eso no significaba que dejáramos de ser amigos…. Quizás aún podríamos vernos alguna vez, quizás durante nuestra estadía en el hospital durante las donaciones pudiéramos cruzarnos por algún pasillo…, tal vez. Me mordí el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos. Cuando alcé el rostro esperaba recibir una reprimenda por mi falta de respeto, pero, contrario a lo que creía recibí una sonrisa algo triste de vuelta.

**-Me alegra oírte decir eso…-**me dijo en apenas un murmullo, acomodándose nuevamente las gafas mientras acariciaba el borde de su tazón, con tal expresión en el rostro que por un momento creí se pondría a llorar. **–Quisiera hablarte un poco sobre mi historia…, como sabes, Lenalee al igual que los demás alumnos de éste lugar fueron creados para que sus órganos fueran entregados a **_**quienes **_**pagaran por ellos. Yo tenía una hermana, de ella se realizó la clonación para crear a Lenalee, mi hermana era verdaderamente hermosa tal y como lo es ella –**se detuvo un poco y decidí no interrumpirlo. Tenía la misma sonrisa triste en el rostro, tan distinta a la que nos mostraba cuando daba sus discursos o nos contaba sobre una de sus nuevas locas ideas para mejorar el funcionamiento de la institución que acababan de forma caótica, como una vez en que se le ocurrió que realizáramos un experimento que acabo volando con casi todo un salón. ** –Mi hermana murió en un accidente junto con mis padres, yo ya me encontraba involucrado en la realización de los experimentos de **_**Inocencia**_** con los que fueron creados todos ustedes, aunque no participe del tuyo. Cuando murió mi hermana fue cuando realmente me puse a pensar en lo delicada que es la vida y decidí dejar los experimentos para dedicarme a cuidar de la salud y educación de todos ustedes, aunque en realidad, era más un motivo egoísta para poder ver a Lenalee y ver cómo sería mi hermana a su edad….**

No sabía que pensar de sus palabras, no sabía nada de ello, aunque siempre me había parecido extraña su actitud hacia Lenalee ahora podía al menos comprenderlo un poco. Le sonreí, al parecer no estaba en sus planes pero por la expresión que tenía su rostro podía saber que finalmente se había encariñado con Lenalee y la quería mucho, no solo por su parecido a su hermana, sino por quien era en realidad.

**-Debes pensar que somos horribles, las personas de afuera….**

**-Para nada…-**le respondí de prisa, dudando un poco antes de continuar **-Creo que usted, señor Komui de verdad quiere a Lenalee así que para mí no es una persona horrible. Ahora que no está Lenalee… ¿Seguirá siendo director de éste lugar? **

**-Claro, es mi trabajo-**me respondió con demasiada rapidez y con un tono de voz frio que jamás le había oído utilizar, por lo que lo mire confundido, pero volvió a hablar de inmediato, distrayéndome de lo anterior **-¿Tienes alguna otra consulta, Allen-kun?**

**-¿No hay forma de que pueda salvarla?, a Lenalee- **le pregunté, pensando _erradamente_ que ya que su hermana estaba muerta, quizás Lenalee no tendría que donar sus órganos y pudiera llevar una vida normal, como era lo que todos, en el fondo de nuestros corazones esperábamos: tener aunque fuera un poco de _libertad_ sobre qué hacer en el futuro, poder estudiar, quizás, tener una profesión, trabajar como el resto de las personas y poder amar a otro sin preocuparnos por cuánto tiempo nos faltara hasta completar. Pero no teníamos esa libertad, ninguno de nosotros la tendría; habíamos nacido por un propósito y tras cumplir con éste solo nos esperaba la muerte, no había necesidad de tener sueños, no teníamos la libertad para volar hacia ellos.

**-No debería haber, yo… le ofrecí hacer todo lo que estuviera a mí alcance para lograrlo, para que tuviera una vida normal como si fuera mi hermana, pero ella no acepto, se lo pregunte muchas veces, pero solo decía que había sido creada para las donaciones y así salvar la vida de otros, que aquí tenía a sus amigos y que éste era su hogar…**

Aún quería preguntarle más cosas, pero parecía que el director no estuviera allí, si estaba ahí físicamente, pero sus ojos parecían vacios y hablaba como si se tratara de una grabadora repitiendo cada palabra que le habían programado a decir sin emoción alguna. Parecía perdido, pero ¿Perdido en qué?, tal vez en recuerdos de su hermana, tal vez pensando en el futuro de Lenalee, tal vez en su trabajo para crearnos, no lo entendí entonces y nunca lo sabré. Al final eso fue todo lo que hablamos y yo me marche a la habitación sin mirar a nadie, ese día no baje a comer como otros días en que me atiborraba de toneladas de comida ni tampoco fui a la sala de música a tocar el piano. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto y me senté sobre mi cama encontré algo en lo que no había reparado al entrar a la habitación, me desplace hacia el lado, girando el rostro para ver un paquetito envuelto. Enarque la ceja, cogiéndolo entre mis manos con delicadeza mientras le daba vueltas para ver que era, pero no tenía nada escrito, ni un nombre, ni nada que pudiera orientarme sobre quien lo habría dejado en aquel lugar.

Rompí el envoltorio, suponiendo que ya que se encontraba sobre mi cama, debía ser para mí. En la orden oscura todos los alumnos contaban con la misma cantidad de objetos en su habitación, éstos eran la cama, un velador y una radio con reproductor de discos y casete. Cuando abrí el paquete éste contenía para sorpresa mía el disco que tanto le había gustado a Lenalee y que yo sabía era su objeto más preciado que había podido conseguir en los saldos, me sorprendió en sobremanera que estuviera allí, ya que desde que lo había conseguido se pasaba por los pasillos andando y cantando en voz baja alguna de las canciones del disco, pues las conocía todas y cada una de ellas de memoria y no podía comprender por qué razón me lo entregaba. Sostuve con firmeza el disco, mordiéndome el labio inferior, mientras le agradecía mentalmente, recordándome hacerlo en persona la próxima vez que la viera. Me acerque a la radio, colocando el disco mientras lo ponía en reproducir, mirando la caja del disco, leyendo la lista de canciones, deteniendo mi vista en la que me había nombrado Lenalee: _"The Distance",_ colocando esa primero que las demás, mientras me recostaba en la cama a escuchar, cogiendo el resto del contenido del paquete. Había una carta escrita con una letra perfecta y sin faltas de ortografía, sonreí al reconocer la letra.

"_Lavi" _

En la carta ponía primero un animoso saludo y en mi mente me imaginaba la voz del mismo pelirrojo diciendo cada una de las palabras, me hablaba de que por suerte les tocaba juntos en las cabañas a Lenalee, Kanda y él, que lamentaba que no hubiésemos podido ir los cuatro porque hubiera sido mucho más divertido, haciéndome sonrojar luego al decir luego que en parte era mejor porque así podría hacer "cosas de adultos" con Lenalee; si Komui leyera eso, dejaría su oficina directamente para ir a matarlo, reí ante ese pensamiento, mi amigo era definitivamente un tanto suicida, como aquellas veces que se metía con Kanda conociendo su baja tolerancia a las bromas, al ruido y a todas las cosas que no tuvieran relación con su platillo favorito: soba o con su entrenamiento, por el complejo de samurái que tenia. Leer lo que escribía Lavi me había mejorado increíblemente los ánimos, pero la carta no terminaba allí, la letra había cambiado y luego de leer las primeras líneas comprendí que se trataba de Lenalee, quien me pedía nuevamente disculpas por la distancia que habían tomado conmigo para tratar de hacer que fuera menos dolorosa su partida, al igual que daba disculpas por Lavi y las cosas que escribía. Me reí, imaginándome a Lenalee dándole un golpecito a Lavi por escribir tales cosas y quitarle la carta, seguramente había pasado algo así. Luego de eso, escribía unas notas un tanto maternales, como que me cuidara y alimentara bien –puse una sonrisa nerviosa al leer eso, ya que no llevaba ni siquiera un día sin ellos y ya me había saltado las comidas de ese día-, que no perdiera mis ánimos, ni la sonrisa que tanto adoraba y que siguiera tocando el piano; lo último que escribió fue que escuchara con atención la canción que ella misma me había recomendado.

Di vuelta la hoja para ver si había algo más, pero por el reverso no habían letras, sino un dibujo…

"_¿Kanda…?"_

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento al reconocer el trazo del dibujo, siempre prestaba atención a los trabajos de Kanda en la clase del maestro Tiedoll, y el japonés por más que lo negara era muy bueno en los trabajos manuales. Recorrí el dibujo con los dedos, sintiéndome más tranquilo mientras seguía el trazo del carboncillo, se trataba de una flor, _la flor de loto_; la recordaba porque había visto una vez a Kanda viendo las distintas flores en uno de los viejos libros de la biblioteca, el dibujo de Kanda era una sola de esas flores y era tan hermosa como las que recordaba habían en la imagen. Sonreí con tristeza al ver que abajo tenía escrito con letra mediana "moyashi", me mordí el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza después de dejar la carta encima de mi velador, colocando r_eplay_ a la canción que decía Lenalee.

Cerré los ojos quitándome los pantalones para recostarme con la camisa puesta y los guantes que llevaba puesto, prestando mayor atención al último estribillo de la canción, sintiendo que reflejaba perfectamente la situación en la que me encontraba ahora.

_Well I've got my life_

_And you've got my world tonight_

_And I miss you (I miss you), I miss you (I miss you)_

_And just so you know (killing me)_

_The distance is what's killing me (time and space)_

_Time and space have become the enemy (enemy)_

_And what I need is so far away_

_And so it goes (hard to breathe)_

_The distance makes it hard to breathe (won't let go)_

_My heart won't let go easily (easily)_

_I don't want to be this far away_

Lo que necesitaba en ese momento, era estar con Kanda y decirle lo que sentía, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no podría llegar hasta él. Apreté los ojos con pesar, recordando que aún faltaban tres años para que pudiera ir a las cabañas y para ese entonces quizás Kanda estuviera siendo un cuidador, o peor aún, quizás en ese mismo momento ya hubiera completado. Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento, sin poder quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de Kanda esperando a realizar su última donación, no quería que algo así pasara, definitivamente no lo quería. Y así, en la oscuridad de la habitación, finalmente deje que mis lágrimas cayeran.

_***La flor de loto crece en el fango y se alza sobre la superficie para florecer, se cierra por las noches y se hunde bajo el agua, al regresar el sol, al amanecer se vuelve a alzar majestuosamente y se abre otra vez, sin haber sido tocada por la impureza. Simboliza la pureza del corazón y la mente, representa la longevidad, salud, honor y buena fortuna.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola…

La historia se inspira en el libro y película NEVER LET ME GO, los personajes pertenecen a HOSHINO KATSURA, y el titulo de este capítulo viene de una canción de la banda TOKYO HOTEL.

Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y me disculpo si es que se vuelve molesto, pero era necesario escribirlo para que puedan ocurrir el resto de las cosas en los capítulos que vienen. Ah, por cierto, en éste aparecen otros personajes: Cross, Neah y Lou Fa.

También me disculpo por la demora, de algún modo he podido avanzar con este pero no con el de World on Fire… mis disculpas y espero les guste, aunque sea un poco.

**WITHOUT YOU: **

SCREAM

Desde la partida de Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee comencé a ampliar mi círculo de conocidos e incluso me atrevería a decir que llegue a conocer a todos los que estaban en la orden oscura, había dejado de ser tan retraído como antes pero aún mantenía aquel muro entre el resto de las personas y yo. Antes siempre pensaba que quien creaba ese distanciamiento eran las personas que me rodeaban y que mi soledad era una consecuencia de aquello, pero ahora que intento regresar a esos tiempos creo que tal vez estuviera equivocado entonces y quien en realidad formaba esa distancia no era nadie más que yo. Quizás en el fondo percibía que había una diferencia entre nosotros, tal y cómo ellos lo sentían, quizás fuera solo como consecuencia de las diferencias, pero no sabría decirlo, después de todo cuando uno se pone a pensar en el pasado deja en parte de tener importancia qué era cierto y qué no lo era, después de todo pensar en ello no sirve de nada, las cosas ya han ocurrido y no se pueden cambiar.

Meses después de que se marcharan a las cabañas las cosas empezaron a cambiar en la orden oscura, todos lo sentíamos, había partido con pequeñas cosas, que si no le prestabas la debida atención no alcanzabas a enterarte, la primera de ellas fue que el señor Komui aparecía cada vez menos ante nosotros, hasta el día en que simplemente dejo de aparecer, pasando los días encerrado en su oficina en medio de sus montañas de papeleo; había contratado a un joven australiano llamado Reever y según decían los rumores, era él quien prácticamente se encargaba de todas las cosas ya que el director no se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo y aún seguía sin reponerse del estado en que se encontraba desde que Lenalee dejara la orden para ir hasta las cabañas y creo que en realidad, jamás se repuso de ello. Además de eso, la comida, antes abundante y variada había sido reemplazada por sopas de las que no tenias idea como habían sido preparadas, fideos y cremas que se asemejaban a las que le daban siempre a los menores de la orden; aunque no eran malas, después de todo era Jerry quien las cocinaba. Jerry era el chef de la orden que a pesar de su aspecto algo extraño –la primera vez que lo había visto no sabía si era hombre o mujer-se mostraba siempre amable con todos y muy cariñoso, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

Hubo un día por esas fechas en que iba caminando con Lou Fa, que era una chica a la que al parecer le agradaba bastante pues a donde fuera me la encontraba y nos poníamos a charlar, aunque a veces llegaba a ser un tanto molesto ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener más tiempo a solas, cosa que con ella alrededor resultaba completamente imposible, pero bueno, aquel día íbamos a pedirle un aperitivo a Jerry, ya que las porciones de comida se habían hecho más pequeñas y no conseguían calmar nuestra hambre, fue entonces cuando vimos a Jerry agitando los brazos enfurecido a través de la ventana de la cocina, no podíamos oír lo que decía pero vimos que discutía con Reever, que se pasaba la mano por la cabeza con una expresión de desesperación como si no supiera que decir, al final vimos que suspiraba y le decía algo que había dejado choqueado a Jerry, íbamos a seguir mirando, mientras pegábamos la oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar cuando oímos unos pasos por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, al final tuvimos que marcharnos de ahí, no volvimos a ver a Jerry discutiendo con Reever, pero a la hora de comer ya no nos saludaba con la misma sonrisa de antes y empezaba a cobrar una expresión similar a la que había notado en el señor Komui la última vez que lo vi en su oficina. Si bien el ambiente de la orden oscura nunca había sido del todo acogedor, ahora había un aire de melancolía en el ambiente que poco a poco se fue propagando como una plaga en los rostros de cada una de las personas y no hizo sino empeorar con la marcha del maestro Tiedoll, que hasta entonces era el único que no mostraba tantos cambios dada la situación. Fue el mismo Tiedoll el que nos informó de su partida, si bien no se preocupo de comentarnos los motivos que tenía para hacerlo, si nos explico algunas cosas que cambiarían apenas lo hiciera; entre aquellas cosas nos comento que ya no habría un maestro de arte nunca más en la orden, con solo decir aquello reino el caos en el salón, si no habían clase de arte, no habrían obras para _la galería_ ni tampoco una forma de conseguir tickets para los saldos y lo que era peor, tal vez significara que dejarían de existir los saldos y finalmente así fue como acabaron las cosas. Muchos lloraron la partida de Tiedoll y la pérdida de todo lo que conllevaba su partida, yo solo lamente perder al maestro, ya que carecía de talento artístico y nunca había tenido trabajo alguno en la galería ni recibido tickets para los saldos. La galería, como todos la llamaban, era el lugar a donde se llevaban los mejores trabajos de la orden oscura, todos desconocían su paradero pero sentían un gran orgullo si alguna obra suya era escogida para la galería, aunque no dejaban de lamentar el no poder quedársela para ellos mismos. De entre mis amigos, todos habían conseguido tener trabajos en la galería al menos una vez, Lenalee lo había conseguido con una acuarela de un jardín de flores, Lavi por sus imitaciones de pinturas famosas, entre ellas la que más me había gustado era una de sus imitaciones en la que aparecía una pareja abrazándose, me gustaba por la forma en que parecía que se amaran tanto que quisieran juntarse y ser uno solo para así no tener que separarse jamás y en mi mente imaginaba que tal vez les había costado mucho estar juntos y habían tenido que huir para lograrlo; cuando le pregunté a Lavi sobre aquella obra me explico que se llamaba "el beso" y el artista se llamaba Gustav Klimt, entre otras cosas que ya no consigo recordar; Kanda también había tenido obras en su galería, aunque él no parecía alegrarse por ello, ni tampoco disgustarse, como si le fuera en realidad algo indiferente y hacia lo mismo cuando el resto de los alumnos se acercaban a elogiarlo, simplemente mirándolos sin decir gracias para luego marcharse diciendo que le daba igual lo que hicieran con su trabajo.

Como iba diciendo, las cosas estaban cambiando y en mi caso lo hicieron mucho más…

Un día comenzó a correr el rumor de que recibíamos una visita, las chicas corrían por los pasillos emocionadas por haber visto a unos señores muy guapos caminando hacia la orden, la descripción que hicieron de uno de ellos me hizo soltar un escalofrío pues se parecía demasiado a alguien que lamentablemente conocía bastante bien y si hasta entonces ya estaba nervioso no se podría comparar a como lo estaría luego de seguir oyendo el rumor.

–**¡Allen!- **me llamó Lou Fa, que parecía en extremo sorprendida mientras charlaba animosamente con unas chicas y con una expresión de extrema sorpresa, despidiéndose deprisa para luego llegar corriendo hasta mi, tomándome del brazo para llevarnos hasta un lugar menos concurrido, note miradas de mezcla de curiosidad y temor dirigiéndose hacia mi entre aquellos pequeños grupos que estaban charlando hasta hacia poco lo que no hizo sino empeorar mi sensación de que algo malo estaría por pasar.** –Está este rumor… circulando por toda la orden, unas chicas dicen haber visto a un sujeto pelirrojo muy apuesto ¡y a un tipo que lucía igual que tú Allen!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Allen?, ¿Vamos a verlo?, puede que se hallan equivocado, puede…**

Lou Fa siguió hablando, pero yo ya no la escuchaba, lance una mirada rápida a mi alrededor, notando la mirada del resto posada en mi esperando a ver que iba a hacer, al parecer el lugar que había escogido Lou Fa para hablar de forma más privada no había servido de mucho. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras intentaba aclarar mi mente; según la descripción que daban el sujeto pelirrojo debía tratarse de mi maestro, aunque yo no le veía lo apuesto, era un tipo molesto y arrogante además de irresponsable pero adonde quiera que fuera esa era la forma en que lo describían las mujeres, y la persona que lo acompañaba… ¿Sería ese Neah?, más no tuve necesidad de seguir pensando en ello, pues en ese mismo momento aparecía Reever diciéndome que se me necesitaba en la oficina, asentí con la cabeza, siguiéndolo en silencio mientras me despedía de Lou Fa con la mano, dándole una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

El australiano parecía llevar prisa pues avanzaba dando grandes zancadas y pasos rápidos, a diferencia de otras veces no me dirigió la palabra a pesar de que lo miraba con insistencia esperando que acabara por decirme algo que me ayudara a orientarme sobre que estaba pasando; al final no me dijo nada sino hasta que quedamos frente a la puerta de Komui abriéndola mientras me indicaba que pasara, mire hacia la silla en donde debería estar sentado el director pero quien la ocupaba era aquel sujeto que habían descrito como tan parecido a mí, solo que éste tenía el cabello negro y los ojos dorados. Neah estaba dando vueltas en la silla del director Komui, deteniéndose al oírnos entrar, colocando entonces su rostro sobre la palma de su mano colocando una sonrisa tan amplia al verme que parecía desquiciada, al cabo de unos segundos se levanto de la silla, avanzando a paso lento hacia mí, mientras me recorría con la mirada.

–**Ya puedes irte Reever-**dijo con la misma sonrisa amplia, sin siquiera lanzarle una mirada mientras lo despedía con un tono algo rudo a pesar de que usara palabras amables para decirlo. Neah me estaba analizando, por lo que comencé a hacer lo mismo con él, notando que en realidad nos parecíamos bastante, aunque el luciera mucho mayor. Después de pasar un rato así, Neah soltó una carcajada que me pillo por sorpresa, para luego cogerme del cuello de la camisa acercándome a si, mientras con su otra mano me acariciaba el cabello con cierta rudeza.

– **¿Qué haces…?-**le pregunté con la voz firme aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de miedo ante la incertidumbre sobre a qué venía todo aquello, a qué hacia Neah ahí y en por qué razón nos habían dejado solos.

–**Toco mi cuerpo… ¿qué crees?-**me respondió volviendo a reír, aunque yo no le hallaba gracia a nada de lo que decía. Al final se aburrió de solo tocarme el cabello, comenzando a descender sus manos frías por mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello hasta reposar en mi pecho, empujándome entonces con fuerza contra el sillón rojo, lo mire sorprendido al mismo tiempo que oía el crujido familiar de la puerta al abrirse, esperando a que fuera Komui o Reever y que me explicaran que estaba pasando, pues no tenía idea de que debía hacer, después de todo era por Neah que había sido creado, baje la mirada sintiendo mi corazón dando golpes como si fuera un caballo desbocado a causa de la tensión. Finalmente una figura se asomó por la puerta impregnándolo todo con su aroma a tabaco, gire el rostro sorprendido, pensando que si antes tenía algún tipo de esperanza, ahora podía olvidarme de ella.

–**Maestro…-**Lo mire por primera vez después de más de un año sin verlo, notando que no había ningún cambio en su rostro ni en su forma de vestir y por el aroma, seguía consumiendo el mismo costoso tipo de tabaco.

–**Idiota aprendiz…-**apenas me dirigió una mirada de desagrado para luego centrar su atención en Neah, soltando una sonrisa siniestra y arrogante. **–¿Conociendo tu cuerpo?, Esta bastante bien, ¿no crees?**

Mire al frente pero el rostro de Neah seguía teniendo esa misma sonrisa maniaca y sus manos no dejaban de bajar, descendiendo ahora por mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mis partes privadas dando un apretón por encima de mis pantalones, soltando una carcajada divertido con estar jugando con su clon y fue entonces cuando me aparte en dirección a la puerta, ya sin importarme si ese tipo desquiciado era de donde había salido, lo único que quería era abandonar la habitación y llegar hasta mi cuarto, pero no me iba a salir tan fácil ya que Cross se había parado frente a la puerta, bloqueándome el paso.

–**Maestro, déjeme salir…-**le dije, intentando ocultar con un tono de voz neutral la inquietud que me hacía sentir Neah y la furia que me daba que Cross me cerrara el paso, de repente vi una nube gris nublándome la vista, así que cerré los ojos, desviando el rostro u dejando salir una tos involuntaria al sentir como exhalaba todo el humo de su tabaco sobre mi rostro.

–**Cierra la boca, estúpido mocoso y aprende tu lugar-**me agarró con fuerza por los hombros, alzándome hasta volver a dejarme frente a Neah. **–El sujeto que tienes al frente pago por lo que llevas dentro, si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubieras nacido. **

–**Eso ya lo sé…-**murmuré entre dientes, cruzándome de brazos, demasiado molesto como para olvidarme del temor que sentía hace un rato. Era cierto que por esa persona me hallaba con vida, ¿pero de verdad debería agradecer una vida en la que solo me iban a cortar parte por parte hasta que dejara de serles útil?, sin embargo me callé pensando yo mismo en esa pregunta intentando buscar una respuesta; en realidad eso no era algo que pudiera agradecerse, este tipo de vida, pero la vida en si me había permitido hacer bastantes cosas hasta entonces. Alcé el rostro para ver a Neah, notando como su sonrisa sádica se iba poco a poco desmoronando hasta desvanecerse y ya no parecía tan complacido con lo que veía; Cross se mantenía en silencio y ahora se había ido a sentar en el gran sillón rojo, tan cómodo como si esa fuera su casa, acabándose el tabaco tranquilamente mientras nos observaba. Deje de prestar atención a mi maestro para regresarla a Neah quien ahora me cogía del mentón, acercándome a su rostro, sin mostrarle signo alguno de debilidad o temor esta vez, le sonreí. **–Este cuerpo todavía no es tuyo, aún no lo necesitas….-**sostuve su mano con fuerza entre la mía hasta que conseguí apartarla de mi rostro **–Hasta entonces, voy a seguir siendo yo mismo y este cuerpo aún sigue siendo mío-**

–**Aún no, pero lo será…, pronto-**me dijo lo último en un susurro al oído, para luego soltar otra de sus carcajadas desquiciadas, dirigiéndose esta vez a Cross. **–Un excelente trabajo Cross Marian, ¡me encanta!, no puedo esperar a que esta marioneta desquiciada deje de moverse. **

–**¿Marioneta…?**

Luego de aquella escena se marcharon, pero antes de irse, Cross me lanzó una sonrisa justo en el momento en que Neah había dicho esa palabra "Marioneta", fruncí el ceño confundido al notar que no había arrogancia en esa sonrisa, ni picardía ni nada parecido a ninguna de las sonrisas _marca Cross_ que había visto desde el momento en que había empezado a hacerse cargo de mi. Al final nunca me dijo nada, pero con ese gesto sabía que tenía que pensar más sobre aquella palabra.

En la tarde, durante la cena le conté a Lou Fa vagamente sobre la visita de Neah y Cross, explicándole que el primero era de quien había sido clonado y que el otro había sido mi maestro y quien se había encargado de cuidarme hasta que había llegado a la orden. Hasta entonces no lo sabía, pero la idea que me había formado de las donaciones y cuál era su destino… estaba mal. En el tiempo que pasaba con Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee jamás tocábamos el tema, dando por asumido que todos lo sabíamos; me pregunto si ellos lo tenían claro del todo, lo más seguro es que si y que yo fuera el único de los cuatro que no acababa por enterarse, después de todo, Kanda era listo, Lavi parecía siempre saberlo todo y lo más probable es que lo supiera y Lenalee, bueno, en su tiempo que había pasado con Lavi y sus conversaciones con Komui seguro habrían tocado el tema aunque fuera alguna vez.

Ese día, Lou Fa me explico todo aquello, pareciendo encantada de poder contarme todas aquellas cosas por lo cual dio su discurso con lujo de detalles, dándome tiempo para realizarle preguntas y todo lo demás; ahora que pienso en ello, seguramente le hubiera quedado perfecto el ser una maestra aunque jamás se lo dije, hablar de esas cosas solo conseguían lastimar. Resultaba ser que las donaciones si eran para quien había pagado por ti, pero ese "alguien" no era necesariamente una sola persona, podrían ser varias y no pagaban por ti, sino por los órganos que necesitaban de tu cuerpo, así que por eso era que incluso con la hermana de Komui muerta, Lenalee no tenía como librarse de aquello, al igual que los otros; podía morir la persona que necesitaba la donación pero siempre habrían más y más, no había escapatoria, y sobre los moldes, me refiero con esto a las personas de las cuales nos habían clonado, nadie sabía quiénes eran, nadie, excepto yo; y no lo sabía pero el resto de los alumnos de la orden solían hablar sobre estos moldes y sobre qué tipo de personas podrían ser o haber sido, ya que podrían estar muertos en ese momento, podrían haber sido personas famosas, gerentes, ingenieros, médicos o quizás todo lo contrario: podrían ser drogadictos, prostitutas, asesinos, mendigos, no había como saberlo. Cuándo corte la narración de Lou Fa preguntándole que pensaba ella que podía ser, ella me contesto con tristeza que lo más probable era que fuera la segunda opción, después de todo, ¿quién querría tener un clon suyo dando vueltas por ahí?...

Hasta entonces jamás me había puesto a pensar del todo en mi vida, pero comencé a hacerlo al tener esa palabra dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

_Una marioneta, ¿eh?_

Quizás Neah no estuviera del todo desquiciado entonces, al menos cuando vuelvo a mis recuerdos sobre aquel día vuelvo a pensar lo mismo que tiempo atrás: que no se había equivocado al decir aquello y desde entonces empecé a mirar con mayor detenimiento a cada uno de los alumnos de la orden, imaginando hilos invisibles que les permitían moverse, todos de igual forma, simplemente dejándose llevar hasta su destino, ante lo que fuera que su titiritero eligiera; yo mismo me había comportado así, aceptando lo que se me ofreciera y aceptando en silencio el destino que se me había fijado asumiendo de inmediato que no había forma de librarse de él, pero entonces empecé a pensar que al menos podría intentar luchar contra ello, aún si el final terminaba siendo el mismo, quedaría en mi conciencia que había hecho un esfuerzo por cambiarlo.

Comencé a comentarlo con el resto de los alumnos que conocía, diciéndoles que no necesariamente teníamos que hacer todo lo que nos decían, al menos con cosas triviales y si bien la mayoría solía darme la razón en el momento en que se los decía, al rato continuaban actuando de la misma forma que antes y si les volvía a preguntar se mostraban temerosos y sorprendidos de que me atreviera a seguía hablando de eso, supongo que es mucho más fácil dejar que te dirijan a tomar partido de tus propias decisiones; al final solo conseguí convencer a Timothy, un alumno de cursos inferiores que siguiera con sus dibujos con crayolas aún cuando ya no teníamos un maestro de arte, yo por mi parte volví a mi música, tocando el piano del viejo salón de música, cosas que todos habíamos dejado por la partida de Tiedoll y por aquel mismo tiempo comencé a escribir lo que ahora están leyendo. Es curioso, siempre nos trataban como si fuéramos distintos a las personas de afuera, pero creo que todos nos parecemos en algunas cosas, y que quizás en el fondo no seamos tan distintos, afuera o adentro, en realidad no importa mucho, todos a veces necesitamos una sacudida en nuestra realidad para cambiar un poco nuestra actitud y es que es muy fácil acostumbrarse a algo cuando se lleva haciendo lo mismo durante años, creo que es lo mismo que ocurre con esas personas que se acostumbran a estar juntas y a tolerarse el uno al otro pero que de pronto se dan cuenta que no se aman y si vas con esas personas y les preguntas desde cuanto comenzó a decrecer su amor, difícilmente te darán una buena respuesta, y la verdad no es su culpa, al seguir una misma rutina por tanto tiempo necesitas una gran sacudida en tu vida para abrir los ojos y notar que algo va mal y cuando eso ocurre esas parejas o bien se separan o hacen algo por enmendarlo.

No les he contado la historia oculta tras el origen de estas páginas. Ya saben que los recursos de los alumnos eran escasos y contados, repartidos de forma equitativa a cada uno, pues bien, el cuaderno forrado en cuero en el que estoy escribiendo fue un regalo del director, no me lo entrego personalmente y tampoco tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle; como ya he dicho, al director Komui ya no se le veía por estos lugares pero un día regreso, yo no lo vi, pero me dijeron que lo habían visto entrar en mi cuarto para luego marchar a su despacho y lo más seguro es que fuera de esa forma, pues en las primeras páginas dejo una carta para Lenalee, rogándome en la primera de las hojas que se la entregase si es que llegaba a encontrármela un día y si ella seguía con vida. El motivo por el cual me había regalado el cuaderno de páginas en blanco era para que siguiera escribiendo las canciones que tocaba en el piano, leer eso me sorprendió, pues nunca lo había visto entrar al salón de música cuando estaba tocando. Ese día, apenas encontré el cuaderno lo tomé entre mis manos para ir a buscar al director y darle las gracias, estaba por llegar a su oficina cuando note que el pasillo estaba repleto de personas con expresiones de horror, me abrí el paso como pude, cuidando de no dañar el cuaderno ni torcer sus hojas hasta que pude posicionarme de tal forma que pudiera ver mejor hacia el interior de la habitación que era como todos hacían, me pare de puntillas a punto de mirar cuando la voz de Reever capto mi atención y la de todos los demás, se hacía paso con cierta brusquedad y una expresión desesperada en el rostro. Creo que nunca he visto tal desesperación en el rostro de alguien más, el sentimiento expresado en su rostro era tal que con solo verlo podías sentirlo tuyo. Al final los alumnos abrieron el paso, moviéndose mecánicamente al hacerlo, aproveche ese momento para mirar y lo que vi me impacto de tal manera que si cierro los ojos puedo repetir el momento completamente, ese episodio se quedo grabada en mi mente como si fuera una fotografía. El piso estaba lleno de papeles y sobre estos papeles habían manchas de sangre dibujando figuras grotescas, una navaja sucia y unas gafas cerca de una fotografía en donde aparecía el director Komui con una chica como Lenalee y un poco más a la izquierda, la silla del director Komui volcada en el suelo. Subí la mirada lentamente, sin percatarme que había dado unos pasos hacia delante y que ahora me encontraba en el interior de la habitación pisando los restos de sangre seca o apunto de coagular, llegue hasta en centro de la habitación, tocando uno de los zapatos del director para luego seguir más arriba encontrando sus muñecas cortadas y más arriba su rostro, sus ojos, jamás olvidare sus ojos, los tenia abiertos de tal forma que parecía que te miraban siempre, parecía tieso como esos rostros de los antiguos muñecos de plástico y su mandíbula se encontraba abierta y ligeramente torcida hacia delante. Sentí unas manos apartándome del lugar, intentando coger mis manos, pero yo sostenía con firmeza el cuaderno, lo sé porque cuando volví a reaccionar, seguía sosteniéndolo firmemente contra mi pecho. Todo parecía tan irreal y al mismo tiempo, una de las cosas más reales de todas; todos sabíamos que la gente moría, la muerte era como una sombra siempre rondando en los pasillos de la orden, una palabra que nos acompañaría hasta que nos tocará el final, hasta cuando completáramos, pero no pasaba de ser eso, una palabra que nos recordaba como acabaría todo, pero ahora al ver a Komui, no fue hasta entonces que comprendimos lo que en verdad significa.


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos

Nuevamente, la historia se inspira en el libro y película NEVER LET ME GO, los personajes pertenecen a HOSHINO KATSURA, y el titulo de este capítulo pertenece a una banda no muy conocida, pero que en lo personal me encanta: BLUE GILLESPIE, si es que conocen Torchwood y conocen a Ianto Jones, el actor que encarna ese adorable personaje, Gareth, es el vocalista de esta banda. En este capítulo aparecen: Leverrier y Howard Link.

Nuevamente me disculpo por la GRAN demora en publicar..., estoy un poco congelada en lo de la escritura por lo cual este capitulo es bastante corto..., muchas gracias a las personas que han preguntado por mi y aun siguen mis fanfics, se lo agradezco; en cuanto a mi estado de salud, estoy mejor, pero en el aspecto de salud emocional y mental no tanto..., pero ya me pondre buena, muchas gracias por el apoyo y no abandonare mis fanfics, aunque demore en acabarlos. Nuevamente gracias y espero actualizar pronto aunque sea este fic, que parece avanzar con mayor facilidad que world on fire...

**WITHOUT YOU: **

MAKING SOUND

Tras la muerte de Komui, el ya oscuro ambiente que cubrió la orden oscura, no hizo sino empeorar. Había llegado un nuevo director, llamado Malcolm C. Leverrier, que era todo lo contrario a Komui, un hombre siempre serio y que hacia sus apariciones solo para criticar o dar malas noticias. El día que se nos presento públicamente como el nuevo director, trato el tema de la muerte del antiguo director como si estuviera hablando de números, diciendo que la muerte del antiguo director no afectaba de modo alguno a la institución y que las cosas seguirían siendo como antes e incluso mejorarían con su trabajo y supervisión. Jerry dejo la institución tiempo después de la llegada del nuevo director, aunque también es posible que lo despidieran, ya que en cada platillo de comida escribía insultos referidos al director; a Jerry lo siguió Reever, ambos eran muy buenos amigos de Komui y despreciaban al nuevo director. A mí, al igual que a ellos, no me agradaba Leverrier, me parecía un sujeto oscuro y que carecía de sentimientos, aunque curiosamente adoraba las cosas dulces, algo completamente opuesto a lo que uno pensaría de un sujeto tan agrio como él.

El resto del tiempo que pase en la orden tuve que realizar varias visitas al director, en la última de ellas me informo que se me iba a designar un cuidador de su confianza, llamado Link. Entonces tenía apenas dieciséis años y lo normal hubiera sido que permaneciera en la orden por dos años más, pero como Leverrier me explico más tarde, las donaciones que yo tuviera que realizar eran única y exclusivamente para Neah, cuyas condiciones médicas se habían alterado por lo que sería necesario empezar con las preparaciones para las donaciones antes de lo esperado y ni siquiera sería necesario que trabajara como cuidador por un tiempo.

Luego de unos días de ser informado sobre aquello abandone la orden junto con Link en dirección a un departamento en el que viviría a partir de entonces. No sabía cómo sentirme respecto a todo aquello, en mi cabeza había estado planificando durante todo ese año que haría y en que situaciones podría encontrarme con Lenalee y entregarle la carta de Komui, había pensado cómo podría volver a ver a Lavi, cómo podría volver a ver Kanda y decirle lo que sentía, y ahora mis planes se habían deshecho ante aquel cambio tan inesperado; incluso había pensado en que cosas podría hacer para tranquilizar a los donantes a los que debía tener a cargo y resultaba que ni siquiera sería eso. Supongo que estaba algo deprimido por esos tiempos, aunque tampoco tenía tiempo para estarlo, Link era un cuidador muy estricto y apenas nos vimos luego de presentarse me entrego un horario completo con todas las actividades que realizaríamos de lunes a domingo en las distintas horas. Link, a diferencia de otros cuidadores, solo tenía que preocuparse por mí, por lo que lo tendría encima las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Enterarme de eso no me alegro para nada, aunque tampoco podía quejarme, si bien me veía privado de libertad, su constante presencia luego de un tiempo en lugar de perturbarme me tranquilizaba, así que con el tiempo termine por familiarizarme con su cabellera rubia, su cabello recto y trenzado y su expresión siempre seria. Quisiera decir que con Link nos hicimos amigos, pero no sé si eso sería una manera correcta para definir nuestra relación, al menos de mi parte si sentía que lo éramos, pero Link, que era en extremo perfeccionista y que centraba su día a día en cumplir con lo que le encomendaban, no sé si él sentiría lo mismo o actuara de esa forma porque era lo más conveniente para tener una buena relación cuidador/donante, era una mente compleja la suya y nunca he sentido seguridad sobre las teorías que formaba sobre el o las cosas que concluía de sus actitudes, siempre fue un sujeto misterioso, hasta el último momento.

La primera actividad que realicé junto a Link fue ir a realizarme un chequeo médico, él contaba con su propio auto lo cual resulto ser una gran ventaja; al viajar en el auto podía observar a las personas del exterior con total tranquilidad, ya que Link manejaba bastante lento y mirando hacia fuera ayudaba a distraerme porque no había modo de entablar conversación con Link cuando este estaba al volante; así que en esos tipos de viajes me dedicaba a contar el número de autos rojos que pasaran, me dedicaba a mirar a los adultos mayores pensando más de una vez en lo afortunados que eran de llegar a esa edad cuando los alumnos de la orden con mucha suerte pasarían los veinticuatro años.

Ése día me realizaron una amplia serie de exámenes de todo tipo, incluso estudios psicológicos que me habían parecido más agradables que los físicos; no acababa de gustarme el contacto con las personas y los médicos y enfermeras tocaban con toda confianza mi cuerpo, como si estuvieran tocando cualquier cosa, aunque seguro estaban tan acostumbrados a manipular el cuerpo humano que quizás ya lo vieran como un objeto ciertamente, había leído una vez en un diario un tema sobre la deshumanización de los profesionales del área de salud, por lo que de antes de ir al chequeo médico me esperaba una actitud similar y por otro lado, a nosotros no es como si nos vieran como humanos del todo.

Tardo un tiempo en que entregaran los resultados y por esos días tuve más libertad, aunque no podía salir del edificio y Link me dejaba siempre encerrado con llave, pero al menos no tenia que soportar su mirada sobre mi espalda todo el día, y es que de verdad, ese hombre ni siquiera pestañeaba. Fue alrededor de una semana de ese modo, Link debía realizar unos papeleos y yo me quedaba viendo dibujos animados, leyendo libros, garabateando dibujos en papel…, aunque esa última actividad no tarde mucho en dejarla, ya que por más que tratara mi habilidad artística no dejaba de apestar. Extrañaba el piano y no me atrevía a pedirle nada a Link, así que por las horas que me quedaba junto a la ventana tarareaba canciones y simulaba tocarlas, moviendo mis dedos sobre teclas de piano invisibles mientras dejaba el viento agitar mi cabello; hubo un día en que Link me encontró haciendo eso mismo y desde ese momento me impidió acercarme a la ventana, creyendo que estaba volviéndome loco y que de ser así podría intentar lanzarme por la ventana o escapar por ella. Ese día me molesto todo aquello, pero ahora me causa gracia, realmente, ¿escapar?, ¿escapar a dónde?, no es como si pudiera vivir tranquilamente en la ciudad junto a los humanos, no tenía idea de cómo actuar con las personas y existían dispositivos de reconocimiento en nuestro cuerpo que emitían una señal si se activaba la búsqueda por lo que no tardarían en encontrarme, ¿y qué sacaría yo con matarme, si era muerte lo que me esperaba?, ¿para que apresurarla?

Luego de llevar unas horas sin hablarle, sentado en un rincón de la habitación, Link acabo por hartarse de mi actitud infantil y me forzó a levantarme, llevándome junto a la mesa en la que cenábamos y enseñándome los resultados de mis exámenes, continúe ignorándolo por un tiempo, pero luego de un largo suspiro acabe por prestarle atención. Físicamente, mi cuerpo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, mi brazo derecho solo tenía una malformación física que solo afectaba la parte estética sin daño en el ámbito funcional, pero lo que no parecía andar bien era mi cabeza, los resultados demostraban cierto grado de depresión, lo que preocupaba a Link de sobremanera. Neah era un cliente muy importante, por lo cual no reparaban en gastos en cuanto a mí se tratara, Link empezó a consentirme desde entonces, preguntándome qué tipo de comida me gustaba, que cosas me gustaba hacer, llegando incluso a rentar un piano para dejarme tocar mis melodías, aunque no parecía muy conforme al oír las tristes melodías que era lo único que podía crear. Un día le dije que extrañaba a mis amigos y les hable sobre ellos sin esperar nada realmente, mi ánimo no hizo más que decaer al recordarlos, por más actividades que Link me encomendase a hacer, enseñándome como cocinar y realizando su plan de ejercicios diarios junto a mí en un intento por motivarme que no parecía lograr mucho, luego, sin decirme nada desaparecía por horas día tras día, hasta que un día, me dio una sorpresa.

Lo recuerdo completamente, creo que es una de las memorias más alegres que tengo; acababa de almorzar yo solo cuando Link regreso de otra de esas salidas misteriosas, enseñándome en silencio las llaves del auto.

–**Walker, acompáñame**

Fue todo lo que dijo, sin dar ningún "buenas tardes", o algo por el estilo, ninguna de sus frases educadas que solía dirigirme a diario; recuerdo que eso cobro mi curiosidad por lo que no tarde en obedecer, bajando los pisos por el ascensor hasta llegar a su auto. No me dijo palabra en todo el camino y me asuste cuando reconocí la estructura de un hospital. No me había comentado nada sobre alguna cirugía y no esperaba tener una tan pronto, las manos me temblaban mientras lo seguía por los pasillos que parecía conocer de memoria, las enfermeras le saludaban cordialmente mientras avanzábamos, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, mientras el abría yo aproveche de mirar por el gran ventanal del hospital, observando a mis compañeros, otros donantes, todos parecían en mal aspecto, unos en silla de ruedas, otros en muletas y no fue hasta entonces que vi tan de cerca que era lo que me esperaba, la futura e inminente muerte parecía rodearlos como una sombra.

–**Walker…**

Link volvió a llamarme, reparando en mi aspecto sombrío, cogiéndome del brazo mientras me obligaba a avanzar al interior de la habitación, su fuerza mayor que la mía, mientras me obligaba a entrar. Mire al interior de la habitación esperando ver una serie de maquinas y a los doctores con sus trajes blancos y las enfermeras que para mí no significaban más que los secuaces de la muerte, pero no fue esa la imagen que vi, allí no había ningún doctor ni enfermera, allí no se realizaría ninguna cirugía. La mirada se me inundo de lagrimas sin que lo notara siquiera; frente a mi estaba una chica de cabellos oscuros, piel blanca y ojos violeta por los que caían lagrimas sin cesar mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos sorprendida, su cabello no era tan largo como antes, y ahora le caía bajo las mejillas, pero reconocería ese rostro a donde fuera que estuviese.

–**Lenalee…**

–**Allen-kun…**

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron indecisas por un segundo, luego camine hasta el sofá en que se hallaba sentada, ella sonrió y me abrazo, la abracé…y fue entonces que las lágrimas empezaron a caer.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevamente, la historia se inspira en el libro y película NEVER LET ME GO, los personajes pertenecen a HOSHINO KATSURA, y el titulo de este capítulo proviene de la canción _Wish_, que aparece en la serie _NANA_ y que canta OLIVIA.

_Me disculpo por la demora, por un momento había pensado en dejar ambas historias, pero me arrepentí, aún no estoy del todo bien, pero tengo más ánimos así que lo seguiré. Gracias a las personas que leyeron esto antes. Lo seguiré por ustedes si es que aún les interesa. _

**WITHOUT YOU: **

WISH

Luego de darnos un fuerte abrazo y soltar una que otra lagrima de parte de cada uno, luego de más de un año sin vernos caminamos por los pasillos, yo con mayor facilidad que Lenalee que caminaba con cierta dificultad luego de haber realizado su primera donación unos meses atrás. Conversamos sobre nuestros días en la orden y ella me comento sobre sus días en las cabañas y su tiempo de cuidadora, aunque no había durado mucho en este último; su primer paciente del que estuvo a cargo tuvo graves complicaciones en su primera cirugía y acabo por morir en su segunda donación y ella se había sentido culpable desde entonces, sin poder hacer un buen trabajo como cuidadora a su parecer, aunque yo creía que solo se trataba de mala suerte, pero también era cierto que el corazón de Lenalee se hubiera destrozado mucho más con cada donante que viera terminar, al final todos terminaban y ponían un fin a su existencia, ese era el destino para el que habíamos sido creados después de todo. Lenalee me sonrío, cogiéndome de la mano, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos mientras me confesaba que se sentía más animada con la idea de ser una donante que una cuidadora, diciéndome que le parecía que funcionaba mejor de ese modo, yo le sonreí con tristeza, pensando que quizás tuviera razón pero eso también acortaba su vida.

Le pregunté por Lavi intentando volver a animar las cosas y ella me comento feliz que había tenido suerte y que el chico pelirrojo había acabado siendo su cuidador, aunque ella misma no sabía si es que había sido por suerte o algo más; seguían siendo pareja como lo habían sido antes de partir a las cabañas y se lamento de que no pudiese ver a Lavi, pero él se hallaba con otro paciente en esos momentos.

–**Aunque, seguro no tarda mucho y consigues verlo hoy, debe estar por llegar–**me ánimo luego de que le dijera la hora. Nos detuvimos en el patio central, sentándonos en unas bancas mientras disfrutábamos de nuestro tiempo a solas luego de que Link accediera a dejarnos charlar en paz hasta que volviera de atender unos asuntos y regresara a buscarme; me recordé mentalmente agradecérselo cuando volviera por mí.

–**¿Sabes algo de Kanda…?–**le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio tras hacer esa pregunta, viendo como su mirada se tornaba más seria y negaba con la cabeza. Dirigí la mirada al cielo mientras aguardaba por que continuara hablando sin querer enseñarle mi mirada luego de recibir su respuesta, Lenalee siempre había podido reconocer mis sentimiento con solo fijar su mirada en la mía por unos instantes y lo que vería en ellos no era algo que le quisiera enseñar.

–**La última vez que lo vi fue en las cabañas, pero lo llamaron para hacerse cuidador antes que a Lavi o a mi; lo último que supe fue que estaba trabajando como cuidador, al parecer es bastante bueno en ello, pero no trabaja en este hospital…–**Asentí con la cabeza, un tanto decepcionado por no poder verlo, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio, que Lenalee interpreto de forma errada **–Lo siento Allen-kun, yo…**

–**¿Por qué te disculpas Lenalee? –**le pregunté con una sonrisa, la mejor sonrisa que había tenido desde que ellos habían dejado la orden, me sentía realmente feliz al saber que Kanda estaba vivo, había pensado lo peor y ahora me reprochaba a mi mismo mentalmente.

"_¡Pero claro que está vivo!, Kanda no es alguien que muera fácilmente"_

–**Seguro querías verlo, porque tú, a ti te gusta Kanda, ¿No es verdad…?– **La mire sorprendido sin saber que decir, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder ante la sola mención de su nombre, más aún con la seguridad con lo que lo decía Lenalee, que ahora se reía divertida. **–Lavi y yo lo pensábamos antes, cuando estábamos en la orden y por tu cara ahora mismo sé que no me equivocaba Allen-kun–**baje la mirada, dejando que los cabellos me cubrieran el rostro, mientras miraba al suelo apenado al pensar que lo habían sabido todo el tiempo** –Por eso los dejábamos más tiempo solos para ver si le decías lo que sentías, pero nunca lo hiciste, ¿verdad?, quizás debí animarte a hacerlo antes de que nos fuéramos a las cabañas…**

–**No te disculpes Lenalee– **me apresure a decirle con una sonrisa, prediciendo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–**Aún así… oh, Allen-kun, ¿Al final oíste la canción que te recomendé?, de ese disco…–**Esta vez mi sonrisa no había conseguido el efecto que esperaba y esa expresión triste y llena de culpa no desaparecía de su rostro, aunque no tenia por que sentirse así; supongo que eso era porque era una persona demasiado amable y que siempre quería que todos los que la rodeaban estuvieran felices.

–**Aún lo tengo, siempre la escucho, es una canción muy linda–**Le comenté en un segundo esfuerzo por animarla y esta vez le sonreí con mayor sinceridad al ver que lo conseguía y el brillo volvía a resplandecer en sus ojos violeta.

–**¡Verdad que sí lo es!, Lavi siempre me molestaba por cantar las canciones de ese disco una y otra vez, decía que era como esos discos rallados que repiten la misma parte siempre–**me dijo riendo, para luego guardar silencio, colocando una expresión más seria en el rostro que la hacia parecer una muñeca sin vida, acabo bajando la mirada al piso a lo que la mire con curiosidad, reconociendo luego en su mirada oscurecida de que quería hablar, una de las cosas que había temido hablar con ella. **–Allen-kun, se han oído unos rumores… de que ahora hay un nuevo director y que Komui…–**me miro mordiéndose el labio inferior incapaz de terminar lo que quería decir, baje la mirada al cruzarla con la suya, sus ojos imploraban por la verdad; fruncí el ceño con dolor mientras cogía su mano pensando que esto era lo último que querría decirle y mientras que ella me miraba con una vaga ilusión en su mirada cristalina.

_Esperando…_

–**Es cierto…– **le respondí, viendo su mirada quebrarse finalmente, notando como se opacaba por segundos para luego resplandecer como el cristal mientras se llenaba de lagrimas, cayeron algunas en silencio sin que supiera que decir para consolarla, hasta que al final me abrazo sollozando. La sostuve entre mis brazos con pesar, lamentando tener que ser yo quien le confirmase los rumores y por habérselo dicho con tan poca delicadeza, pero ¿Existe acaso una manera delicada de decir algo así?, la muerte de una persona es algo que duele, no importan las palabras, el golpe que significa una noticia así siempre será un gran impacto. Fue así como nos encontró Lavi, notando de inmediato que había pasado con solo mirarme le devolví la mirada sintiéndome culpable, pero el solo me acaricio el cabello, despeinándome para luego coger en sus brazos a Lenalee besándole ambas mejillas y luego la frente, acariciándole los cabellos con delicadeza mientras le sonreía. 

El sentimiento de culpa no se iba de mi pecho, parecía aferrarse a él como lo hace un parasito a su hospedero, pero en ese momento se apodero un sentimiento más de mí, una ligera envidia por verlos así, en pareja, al mismo tiempo que una triste sonrisa se formaba en mis labios. Suspire mirando al cielo, pensando en Kanda y en si acaso le volvería a ver alguna vez, preguntándome si había perdido mi oportunidad de ser feliz por tardar tanto y pensando que si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía aquel día, ¿qué respuesta hubiera recibido?.

Volví a verlos juntos, sonriendo, contento de que al menos mis amigos hubieran conseguido estar juntos antes de que se les acabase el tiempo. Lavi había estado antes con otras chicas, pero nunca había sonreído así, nunca había acariciado a otra chica con tanta delicadeza; con solo verlo podía saberlo; si la amaba, la amaba de verdad y para él, ella era única en el mundo de entre todas las personas que habían allí y quizás Lavi jamás había amado antes de ver realmente a Lenalee. Miré al cielo, preguntándome si allá arriba existiría algo y si existía, ¿estaban Mana y Komui mirando desde allí? Sonreí al oír que el llanto de Lenalee comenzaba a decrecer mientras era abrazada por Lavi, cosa que yo no había conseguido en todo ese tiempo abrazándola.

"_¿La ves Komui?, le has dado mucho dolor con tu partida, pero puedes estar tranquilo, Lenalee tiene a alguien que la ama y sabrá cuidarla como querías tú"_

Cuando a Lenalee le mejoraron un poco los ánimos nos pusimos a payasear con Lavi, consiguiendo hacerla reír luego de un rato hasta que la acompañamos a su habitación del hospital, dejándola dormir mientras quedábamos Lavi y yo a solas; ya estaba anocheciendo y Link seguía sin llegar, me preocupaba un poco, pero teniendo a Lavi al lado era difícil concentrarse en tus propios pensamientos.

–**¡Hacia tanto tiempo sin verte moyashi-chan! –**me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo, de esos que guardan tanto cariño que te dejan todo el cuerpo con dolor y te impiden respirar, y Lavi era muy cariñoso, demasiado a veces, como ahora que me estaba asfixiando en uno de sus tradicionales abrazos de oso; al final logre quitármelo de encima soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras recobraba el aliento, encontrándome con un Lavi más serio cuando volví a verlo. **–Quería agradecerte Allen, Lena me había preguntado por lo de Komui y no sabía cómo decírselo…**

–**Está bien Lavi, no tienes que agradecer…–**le aseguré con una sonrisa sincera, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda intentando animarlo un poco, pues aún parecía preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar con Lenalee **–Lenalee se pondrá bien y tú estarás allí para ella cuando este triste, ¿verdad? –**me miro sorprendido, poniéndose tan rojo como su propio cabello mientras que yo me reía, confirmando lo que había pensado hacia un rato: Lavi en verdad estaba muy enamorado de Lenalee.

–**Lo dices como si nos fuéramos a casar o algo, ¡ya pareces un sacerdote!, hasta te puedo oír diciendo "en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe" –**me dijo imitando la voz de esos sacerdotes que aparecen en las películas, nos reímos por un rato hasta acabar con una sonrisa triste en el rostro** –Y la verdad… ¿seguro acaba así, eh?, aunque no podamos casarnos de verdad no la voy a dejar sola.**

–**Lo sé… **

–**Bueno, ¡cambia esa cara tan triste!, dime, ¿Cómo conseguiste salir de la orden?, eres muy joven para comenzar las donaciones…–**Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa actitud curiosa de Lavi, esos ojos que lo observaban todo sin dejar pasar nada por alto. Recordé entonces que ellos se habían ido antes de que pasase lo de Neah, comprendiendo entonces su pregunta, le sonreí.

–**Seguramente comience con las donaciones este año**

Intente explicarle en detalle todo lo que sabía sobre mi propia situación, comentándole sobre Neah y Cross más abiertamente de lo que había hecho con Lou Fa en la orden, aunque omitiendo algunas cosas sobre aquel extraño encuentro. Lavi lucia pensativo y bastante preocupado, diciéndome que iba a intentar investigar sobre Neah y contactar luego con Link con alguna excusa para decirme lo que descubriera, yo simplemente le di las gracias, preguntándome el por qué de esa expresión en su rostro. Estábamos en una charla más animada cuando apareció Link para llevarme de regreso al departamento, siendo recibido por una sonrisa de mi parte aunque hubiera querido poder estar un tiempo más ya era bastante tarde, Lavi no tardo en hacerle un apodo a mi cuidador, comenzando a llamarle "dos puntos" por unas marcas que tenia Link en la frente, mientras le pedía con la insistencia de un niño pequeño que me diera permiso de quedarme a dormir, pero yo sabía que no iba a acceder.

–**Walker ha tenido bastante agitación por un día y debe dormir en su propia habitación. Vámonos Walker.**

"_Lo sabía"_

– **¡Aww, Hombre!, ¡pero que aguafiestas eres dos puntos…!–**se quejó Lavi, poniendo mala cara, para luego darme un firme abrazo deseándome las buenas noches, le pedí que me despidiera de Lenalee y que esperaba volver a verlos pronto antes de salir del recinto con Link unos pasos detrás de mí, agitando la mano con una sonrisa a modo de despedida una vez alcanzamos la puerta de salida, Lavi me devolvió la sonrisa despidiéndose de igual modo, lo vi quedarse allí detenido con la mano en alto por unos momentos para luego bajarla, desde la distancia no podía distinguir que expresión había en su rostro y no tuve tiempo para seguir pensando en ello, mientras Link me apresuraba a continuar.

Apenas llegamos al edificio no tarde en darle las gracias, sonriéndole sinceramente, Link solo asintió con la cabeza, diciendo que le alegraba verme de mejores ánimos; volvimos a la rutina que se había fijado antes de aquel día, solo que las melodías que tocaba ahora tenían tonadas más alegres. Me estaba permitiendo soñar un poco, tener esperanza en que quizás podría ver nuevamente a Lavi y Lenalee, que tal vez podría ver nuevamente a Kanda ahora que sabía que estaba con vida y con solo saber eso mi corazón se regocijaba en alegría.

En la vida las cosas siempre tienen altos y bajos, como en las notas de una partitura y ahora me llegaría una noticia no tan agradable luego de ese tiempo de paz; estábamos en invierno, uno de los inviernos más fríos que recuerdo, pero no el peor, había nevado por esos días y ahora hacia un frio de esos que te penetran por completo, hasta los huesos. Link venia de una de sus típicas salidas y yo le recibí animado, pues me estaba enseñando como jugar ajedrez y por más que perdiera, no me desanimaba y esperaba derrotarlo algún día; estaba por retarlo a una nueva partida de ajedrez pero la expresión en su rostro me detuvo, llevábamos más de un año juntos a esas alturas, en ese tiempo había podido ver a Lavi y Lenalee al menos dos veces al mes gracias a Link que decía que mi visita a mis amigos resultaba un complemento al tratamiento altamente efectiva, y no es que tomara medicamentos, pero Link insistía en que yo padecía algún tipo de depresión y que debía curarme pronto de ello haciendo cosas agradables como comer, escuchar y tocar música, salir a caminar, practicar deportes y ver a mis amigos; yo estaba seguro que lo que tenia no era ninguna depresión, solo era que me desanimaba no haber podido ver a Kanda en todos esos meses, le había comentado a Link que había otro amigo del que no sabía y me gustaría ver, pero no me había consentido con ello y no me atrevía a preguntar por él, era como si hubiera desaparecido del planeta y a veces temía que así fuera, no tenían noticias suyas ni Lavi ni Lenalee y el silencio de Link no era un buen augurio tampoco, así que en ese momento temía que me diera una noticia sobre Kanda, una mala noticia, pero no fue así.

–**Walker, en dos semanas más realizarás tu primera donación.**

Me miro con su expresión seria por un momento, analizando mi rostro esperando a ver cuál sería mi reacción ante aquella noticia, yo lo mire igualmente, asintiendo con la cabeza luego de permanecer quieto por un momento, recordando luego lo del juego invitándolo a jugar como si ese se tratase de un día como cualquier otro y no tenía por qué dejar de serlo, aún me quedaba tiempo, eso me repetía a mí mismo, aunque mis acciones dijeran lo contrario. Acabe por perder antes de lo que acostumbraba hacer, ganando más miradas de parte de Link, hasta que fue el mismo quien rompió el silencio, forzándome a salir de mi mutismo.

–**Estoy seguro de que realizarás perfectamente tu primera donación, Walker, fuiste hecho especialmente para ello y no debería haber ningún tipo de complicaciones; además de ello con el plan que hemos seguido de alimentación y ejercicios deberías estar en excelentes condiciones, tus ánimos también han mejorado y creo que estas mentalmente preparado para la donación…**

–**Gracias Link– **le sonreí amablemente luego de oírle decir todo eso, con esa forma suya de decir las cosas y que de algún modo lograba calmarme un poco. Estaba por marcharme a mi habitación cuando volvió a hablarme.

–**Sin embargo… ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?**

Negué con la cabeza, pensando por un momento en mis palabras antes de hablar. Era cierto que me preocupaba un poco la donación, pero no era porque temiese que fuera a salir mal ni nada por el estilo, solo era que el tiempo corría y corría y sentía que por más que avanzara yo seguía en el mismo lugar, y lo que en verdad temía era que se acabara mi tiempo y que yo siguiera allí, congelado en el tiempo sin poder avanzar, quedarme estancado entre la nieve.

–**Estaba preocupado, pero con tus palabras ahora me siento mucho mejor–**Volví a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero volvió a llamarme con el mismo tono que la vez anterior y supe que no me saldría de esa tan fácil; tampoco era como si fuera a mentirle a mi cuidador, con todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos había aprendido a confiar en él y hablar con Link siempre se me había hecho más fácil, él siempre escuchaba con atención y en silencio, sin hacer interrupciones, sin juzgar…, así que me atreví a decirle la verdad. **–Link…, hace un tiempo quería preguntar si es que sabias algo sobre Kanda…**

–**¿Es eso? –**me pregunto, a lo que asentí con la cabeza, dándole la espalda sin atreverme a mirarle, esos ojos veían demasiado y temía que pudiera hacer si descubría lo que sentía por ese tonto japonés con complejo de samurái. **–Kanda Yuu es un cuidador, sin embargo tiene una agenda muy ajustada y no he podido contactar con él, si es eso lo que te preocupa me esforzare en conseguirte un tiempo con él.**

–_**¡¿De verdad? **_**¿Podrías hacerlo Link? –**le pregunte, volteando a verlo emocionado, sin esperar ese tipo de respuesta, sintiendo como mi sonrisa se iba ensanchando con cada palabra que oía.

–**Pero antes debes terminar tu primera donación Walker–**Se apresuro a recordarme sin cambiar su expresión seria, mientras yo le agradecía para luego irme corriendo hasta mi dormitorio.

"_Después de la donación"_

–**¡Gracias Link! ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!**

Le dije cuando había llegado al umbral de la puerta; vi su expresión ablandarse levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, antes de cerrar la puerta con el corazón golpeándome con fuerza en el pecho con una vitalidad que no sentía hace tiempo.

"_Podré verlo…, si Link lo dice, seguro será así"_

Una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que un calor se formaba en mi pecho, cerré los ojos deteniéndome por un momento para luego ensanchar la sonrisa y acabar por meterme en la cama, esa noche en mis sueños aparecieron recuerdos de antaño cuando Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda y yo aún estábamos en la orden, cuando Komui aun estaba con vida y apartaba con lapsos de locura a todo quien se acercase a Lenalee, y finalmente viaje mucho más atrás en el tiempo, viendo la sonrisa de Mana y entonces todo se volvió negro y las imágenes desaparecieron de mi cabeza mientras caía en un sueño más profundo y vacio.


End file.
